Current state-of-art fuel flow distribution valves for supplying fuel nozzles in a gas turbine engine utilize a spring biased pressure responsive valve with a single or multiple metering edge which slides within a liner or sleeve having a plurality of metering slots or holes. In operation the metering edge or edges slide across the metering slots or holes to meter and to divide fuel flow to the fuel nozzles. Such single edge metering requires precise location of the plurality of slots or holes in the liner and precise location of the slots or holes with respect to each other and to the metering edge or edges. Also, in such arrangements the precise location of holes or slots and the reference edges can require elaborate internal passages or manifolding to connect the holes or slots to specified valve discharge port locations.